


the path to hell is paved with flowers

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: untuk dia, yang terlalu kucintai.poetry (c) me





	the path to hell is paved with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> untuk dia, yang terlalu kucintai.
> 
> poetry (c) me

 

 

> of all sins
> 
>   
>            that I've committed
> 
>   
>  I think
> 
>   
>             love
> 
>   
>  is the only sin
> 
>   
>             that will get me to hell.
> 
>   
>  (I thought my love is **not enough** / turns out I love **too much** that I hurt people)

  
–b, 16/02/17 12:56


End file.
